


Buds

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladiolus decides they should be ‘friends.’





	Buds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Thanks for coming,” he starts, leaning forward over their small table. His thick arms take up more than half of it, and he doesn’t miss the way Ignis’ eyes catch the movement of his biceps. He’d started the day in a hoodie, then peeled it off for this: once he’s got his muscles on display, it isn’t hard to make people look at him. But then, Ignis looks away a moment later, glancing outside the window, giving no more sign. Gladiolus has no idea if he’s gay or bi or whatever. That’s exactly what Gladiolus wants to find out.

He comes right out with it: “I think we should be friends.”

Ignis’ eyes snap back to him, going a little wide behind the thin rims of silver glasses. His plush lips part a fraction, and Gladiolus stares at them, stares at Ignis’ face, so _pretty_ in its surprise. When Gladiolus first saw Ignis so many years ago, he thought: _what a dork_ —Ignis was skinny and hyper-groomed and seemed almost haughty from afar, and Gladiolus was mean and quick to judgment. But age has opened his eyes, and the upper end of his teenage years still has him riddled with hormones. Now when he looks at Ignis, all he can think is _cute_ : what a gorgeous, handsome young man he’s grown into. His tall, trim build now suits him, and his private workouts have left him with a toned, lean physique that Gladiolus has caught too few glimpses of. His brown hair is brushed neatly across his forehead, no longer plain and mousy. He dresses far too sharp for a boy just entering university, but the tapered vest looks good on him. Gladiolus imagines most things would. But he wants most to see what Ignis looks like in _nothing_ , under the hot water of the locker room’s showers, or better yet, sprawled out across the sheets of Gladiolus’ bed. He wants nothing more than to pop open each one of those meticulously clasped buttons and lick a wet stripe right down Ignis’ ripe—

“Why?” Ignis asks, sudden and simple. It’s such an obvious question, but somehow, Gladiolus didn’t anticipate it: thus he has no answer. He knows he can’t really say: _because you’re cute as hell._

So instead he shrugs and nonchalantly tries, “For Noct’s sake. Y’know, since we sort of work together. It’d just make things easier if we were in touch, wouldn’t it?” 

Ignis blankly watches Gladiolus for a minute, then pushes his glasses higher up his nose. Without quite meeting Gladiolus’ eyes, he answers, “We already seem to get along well enough. As for a more personal level...”

Gladiolus’ chest tightens. He has the distinct feeling he’s about to be rejected, which isn’t at all something he’s used to. He jumps in before Ignis can forever relegate him to acquaintance. “Look, I know we seem really different. You probably think I’m one of those big, dumb jocks, and you’re a total nerd—”

Ignis frowns, and Gladiolus can practically feel his foot diving into his mouth. He hurriedly doubles back, “Uh, I don’t mean that in a bad way. I just mean, you know, you’re _smart_ and stuff. And you’re really organized and on top of things, and Noct seems to respect you a lot... I just think you must be a really cool guy over there. And... I’d like to get to know you. I’d like you to know me better. What can it hurt?”

And he’d like to walk around to Ignis’ side of the booth, yank Ignis to his feet by his tucked-in button-up, throw him over the table and brutally pound into his tight rear until he’s sobbing Gladiolus’ name. But the tabletop thankfully hides all evidence of Gladiolus’ bawdy fantasies, and in reality, he’ll settle for friendship. At least until he can feel Ignis out for the idea of more. Ignis looks like the sort of guy who’d act all prim and proper in public, but turn into a crazed, debauched freak in the bedroom. 

For a long moment, Ignis just looks at him. Gladiolus does his best to look completely innocent despite the parade of indecency in his mind. Finally, Ignis says, “I’ll think about it.”

Their waitress returns just in time. She sets a cream-laden crepe in front of Ignis and an enormous stack of waffles in front of Gladiolus. They both politely thank her, and though her gaze lingers on Gladiolus, he makes no move to engage her. For once, he’s reining in his natural charm with the ladies, holding out for something better.

He’ll pay for their breakfast. He’s already decided. But Ignis doesn’t know that yet and sets crisply into his plate. 

When he looks up again, Gladiolus is waiting with a hopeful smile. Ignis offers a small, cautious one in return. Gladiolus starts to feed his appetite, even though he knows it’s just the appetizer.


End file.
